Technical Field
This invention relates to the general technical field of exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines. This invention relates more specifically to the field of exercise equipment for concurrently exercising the user's upper and lower body in one exercise motion.
Prior Art
Exercise, physical fitness and physical therapy equipment and machines are available in various configurations and for various purposes, and are available for all of the major muscle groups. The majority of such equipment and machines, especially in the exercise field, concentrate either on an aerobic or anaerobic workout or on specific areas or muscle groups of the body such as the legs, the hips and lower torso, the chest and upper torso, the back, the shoulders and the arms. The operations of these machines generally concentrate on a single muscle group such as biceps, pectorals, quadriceps and so forth. Other equipment and machines are designed to aid the user in the exercise regimen, such as to aid the elderly, handicapped, and/or infirm in an appropriate exercise regimen. There are numerous examples each of these different types of exercise equipment and machines.
Generally, such equipment and machines can be categorized into three broad categories: free weights, mechanically operated single action resistance machines, and electrically operated resistance machines. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines can be subcategorized into three broad categories: stack weight resistance operated, free weight resistance operated, and alternative resistance operated. Mechanically operated single action resistance machines are available for exercising, strengthening and rehabilitating various individual muscles, muscle groups, combinations of muscle groups, joints, and other parts of the body.
This inventor previously has developed a composite motion movement machine for use in connection with exercise and physical therapy equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,588 discloses this composite motion movement machine, which combines a moving actuating member and a moving user support, the composite motion movement machine having a support member, a frame on which the user support is located, the frame being pivotably connected to the support member, a truck in slidable engagement with the support member and the frame, an actuating member being pivotably connected to the support member and operatively connected to the truck, the actuating member being adapted to move between a first position and a second position, and a linking mechanism operatively connecting said actuating member with said truck, wherein, when the user moves the actuating member between the first position and the second position, the truck moves along rails on the support member, forcing the frame to pivot relative to the support member and causing the user to actuate a resistance weight, thus exercising, strengthening or rehabilitating certain of the user's muscles. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different resistance or assistance mechanism, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,661 discloses this inventor's improvement on abdominal and core exercise apparatuses by utilizing a centrally pivoting linkage member that is operatively attached on a first end to a pivoting upper body actuating member and operatively attached on an opposite second end to a sliding while pivoting user support. When the user pulls the upper body actuating member towards the user support, this causes the first end of the centrally pivoting linkage member to move downward and causes the opposite second end of the centrally pivoting linkage member to move upward, thus causing the sliding while pivoting user support to move in a direction towards the pivoting upper body actuating member with the user support pivoting upwardly from back to front. This causes the user's upper and lower extremities to be in an extended position in the first position of the exercise and in a contracted position in the second position of the exercise, thus causing certain muscles of the user's abdominals and core portion of the torso to be exercised. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different resistance or assistance mechanisms, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,241 discloses this inventor's improvement on leg press exercise apparatuses by utilizing composite motion movement combined with a moving actuating member and a moving user support, the leg press having a support member, a frame on which the user support is located, the frame being pivotably connected to the support member, a truck in slidable engagement with the support member and the frame, an actuating member on which a push plate is located, the actuating member being pivotably connected to the support member and operatively connected to the truck, the actuating member being adapted to move between a first position and a second position, and a linking mechanism operatively connecting the actuating member the truck, wherein, when the user pushes the actuating member between the first position and the second position, the truck moves along rails on the support member, forcing the frame to pivot relative to the support member and causing the user to actuate a resistance weight, thus exercising certain of the user's muscles. This machine can be used in connection with a variety of different resistance or assistance mechanism, such as stack weights, free weights, and alternative weight resistance devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,232,404, 7,455,633, 7,585,263, and 7,611,446 disclose abdominal exercise machines and/or methods. U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,446 discloses an elliptical core cycle exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,662,076, 8,172,732, 8,317,665, 8,162,807, 7,963,890, 7,731,638, and 7,594,880 disclose exercise machines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,149 discloses a swiveling user support assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,140 discloses a triceps dip exercise machine. US Patent Publication No. 20110028283 discloses an exercise machine. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,086, 7,220,221, and 7,727,128 disclose various types of leg press machines.
Current exercise machines generally only allow the user to move in one plane of motion and concentrate the exercise on one set of muscles. However, many people would prefer to exercise concurrently in multiple planes of motion. Such a machine would provide a more safe and effective workout. Moreover, exercising an upper body set of muscles concurrently with a lower body set of muscles through multiple planes of motion would be even more desirable and beneficial. Thus it can be seen that an exercise machine that allows the exercising in at least two planes of motion concurrently and optionally exercising two or more muscle groups concurrently would be useful, novel and not obvious, and a significant improvement over the prior art. It is to such a machine that the current invention is directed.